


Bonus: December 31st

by Cerdic519



Series: A Very Destiel Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, M/M, Nesting, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whyamIdoingthisitswrongbutiloveit, in gratitude for all the kind words and encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus: December 31st

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/gifts).



December 31st

“You're thinking too much”, Cas grumbled. “Settle down.”

Dean sighed, and relaxed back onto the huge memory foam mattress. The room looked like an explosion at Bed & Barn; there were sheets everywhere, mixed in with a whole crap-ton of his old clothes (he'd found the latter a bit creepy to start with, if truth be told). But at least he had six foot of hot, hunky, silken-winged angel to fuck him into oblivion to help take his mind off of things.

Hell, Dean had thought he'd be the one pitching when they played ball, but Cas? It was like being fucked by a sex machine on overdrive! The angel seemed determined to make up for all those millennia without sex, and Dean loved him enough to just let him go to town on his body. Even if he currently doubted his ability to stand up. Or move. Or attempt complicated facial expressions.

“Still can't get my head round you actually having a nest”, he muttered.

“Most avians have nests”, Cas retorted, pulling the hunter even closer and lining up their bodies so their cocks rubbed together. Dean looked longingly at Cas' outstretched wings, but let them be for now. He'd ruffled them the first time Cas had produced them in the middle of Dean's riding the angel, and he'd discovered that as well as overdrive, angels apparently also had a hyperdrive setting. Dean had actually passed out!

“Yeah, but stealing my dirty laundry”, Dean quipped back. A thought struck him. “How long've you been doing it?”

“Since I first met you in that barn”, Cas said calmly.

Dean just stared at him.

“You mean you've had a thing for me for the past seven years?” he asked incredulously. “And you never, you know said?”

Cas seemed to think about that.

“Before I met you”, he said slowly, “I had to know everything about you. That included your scent. My feelings for you grew over time; I think it was Purgatory that made me realize I was keeping your clothes for.... other reasons.”

Dean thought back to all those times he'd been unable to find favorite tops and jeans and thought them left at some crappy motel, only for them to turn up later. He grinned.

“Angels and their scent kink!” he teased.

“You're just as bad”, Cas pointed out.

“What d'ya mean?”

“Why do you think you have had so many good nights' sleep lately?” Cas asked reasonably. “Once I knew you were not getting a full eight hours, I placed a few of my own feathers inside your mattress and pillow. You have been as much in my scent as I have been in yours.”

Dean was about to object when Cas, using that angelic strength of his, flipped them over and pushed Dean's legs back, presenting the human's entrance, his wings arching above them both. He rubbed his cock head against the hunter's hole, eliciting a pleasured if inhuman-sounding moan.

“It's nearly midnight, Dean”, he said. “It's been a good year. Let's have some fireworks to mark its passing!”

And he was almost instantly pounding Dean's poor prostate like a lust-seeking missile, whilst his mate rolled his eyes back in his head and surrendered himself to bliss. For once in his life, Dean Winchester was safe and protected, loved by an angel. Good things really, really did happen!

+~+~+

Elsewhere, Muffin finished throwing up in Dean's bed and resumed dwelling on his plans for world domination. Starting with that blond guy who was far too in with his food supplier....

THE END


End file.
